choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mother of the Year/@comment-36744766-20191024043726/@comment-34425588-20191028212128
Matt620 - My apologies for the late reply. I spend most of my Sunday asking to myself: “What in the name of The Endless this guy is talking about?”. After a long deliberation, my result was pretty much simple: “This guy cannot be serious.” You have the right to express your opinion as you see fit, but that doesn’t mean you are right about it. So, in light of your baseless gibberish and your random comments with no logical or apparent meaning, I took the liberty to “breakdown” your last reply and explain to you, very slowly, in a way that even you can understand, what is wrong with your argument. Let’s begin, shall we? “I think it's fairly straightforward”. ''– No, is not. That’s the reason of why I’m doing this. ''“Looking at the way the MC acts, it's clear to me that she's not very good at being a mother”. ''– I have read this book very carefully since his release. I have took every diamond choice available, and then again, by the standards of a “Single Mother” I dare to say than the MC, while not perfect, is doing everything she can in the best was possible. Her actions are perfectly coherent and consonant with each situation. She cares for her daughter beyond anything else and she wants to make her happy. So… It could be very “clear” for you, but is really obscure for everyone else. ''“She's got poor impulse control” ''– For the turmoil she’s living every day? Dude, that woman is under some serious stress, something that apparently you don’t know anything about. Even with all her problems and limitations, this MC looks with her head well-placed over her shoulders. Sure, her life is difficult, and yet she keeps things under control. On the other hand, the book give plenty of options to keep things the more civil way as possible, but if for some reason the MC decides to “lose it” and tell Guy to “screw you!” then can you really blame her? I won’t, and you shouldn’t ''“Extremely bad at budgeting” ''– Oh, you cannot be serious… That woman has two jobs and barely any free time. Aside from the Chapter 01 when she buy a new look and hair for herself (which cost diamonds), she haven’t misplaced any single dollar of her very short money income. You don’t see her going to parties, going to the fashion saloon five times a week, or with a closet full of expensive attires. If we consider how she can afford a thing or two for her daughter to keep her happy, then she’s doing it just great. Being short on money doesn’t make you bad ad budgeting. Keep that on mind next time, will you please? ''“Isn't attentive to her daughter's allergy” ''– Oh, for the name of The Endless… If I need a proof that you’re doing this comments to be annoying then this is the definitive proof. The MC is always very vigilant of what her Daughter ingests and she reminds her constantly about her soy allergy. When the allergy strikes the Daughter on the Chapter 04 it wasn’t fault of the Mother, not even the Daughter. It was Hugo, who deliberately had decided to buy some brownies at some store by the last moment and no label them correctly. It was his fault for not being attentive, and before you say anything: No, there’s no way to avoid that situation. You said that the MC is not attentive enough to the matter in hand. Then what you propose? Don’t allow her to eat anything from the world-outside? Not advisable, if we want that kid to have a normal grow-up process. Objections? No? Good. ''“…And her only motivation seems to be being spiteful to her ex” ''- Then what you can tell me of those chapters before Guy stepped on the scene? I must remind you that the way of how the MC feels about Guy is entirely dependent of us… But of course, you already know that. You just forgot and that’s why you make this none-sense observation. Now be considerate at least once and think how would you feel if your “partner in life” leave you, broken, and with a little girl? Hurts, doesn’t it? She can be spiteful all what she wants and she’s not. And yet, you describe it as “her only motivation” which is no true by all means. ''“These are reflected in her daughter, whom I will remind you nearly got suspended for fighting. You can try to blame someone else as you please: The daughter threw a punch. And making excuses for it for any reason showcases a lack of morality on your part”. – I think that I am the one who needs to remind you a few things, because your memory must be malfunctioning beyond salvation. Let’s begin with the fact that the Daughter didn’t throw the punch. It was Luz, Thomas’ daughter. She punched Augustus because he was bullying the Daughter. Since both girls were dragged to problems, the Daughter stepped on behalf of Luz by taking the fault herself, because she wants to spare her of the incoming problems. If that girl is anything, is brave. And I think those values come from home… From her mother. With that clear, I will suggest you to think first before talking about “morality”. What Luz did was wrong, but what the Daughter do to protect her? You could learn a few things from her. '' “A good mother would first think about what is good for her daughter, not for the mother's ego”. ''– I must applaud you. Is the only wise thing you had said so far. And guess what? The MC thinks for her Daughter and her well-being on every possible situation. Hell, she even speaks about her Daughter on every situation; she just cannot stop thinking about her! She watches for her kid very closely and is willing to do anything for both her happiness and protection. Now… The ego thing… What ego?... Oh right, there’s none. ''“Her base desires of revenge and vindictive nature is not a healthy environment for a child”. ''– Funny! I haven’t seen the MC plotting for revenge so far. Not against Vanessa, not against Guy, not against anybody. I don’t see that “vindictive nature” anywhere either… The environment for the Daughter, while not perfect, is very adequate for a girl of her age. Even with the budgeting limitations, the kid is happy to be with her mother. Is pretty much evident, and if you haven’t notice it, then I invite you to read this book again. As you can see, your opinion is… Let’s just say far to be adequate. I encourage you to read this book again and gain some insight about what’s really important. Took the time to review your family values, it can be very enlightening. Now, as for future opinions, let’s try to be more positive about our words. It can get nasty if people talk without knowing what in hell they’re talking about. Hope to read you later, with something better to say.